


Could I Have All of Your Kisses?

by thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes/pseuds/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only if I can have all of yours. (Achievement Hunter Preferences)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning Kisses

Geoff: You woke up to the wonderful and calming sensations of the warmth from the sunlight filtering into your shared room, followed by Geoff's soft, slightly chapped lips on yours.  
"Mmm, morning." You muttered into his lips, lazily smiling.  
"Mornin' babe." He grinned smugly, pushing your hair out of your face. He moved to kiss your forehead, then wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you to lay against his chest.

Jack: You looked at the sleeping ginger next to you, smiling as his chest rose and fell evenly, in a deep, peaceful sleep. You shifted carefully, hovering over his face as he began to stir. You kissed his nose as he woke up, eyes blinking at you sleepily.  
"Well, hello there." Jack rumbled sleepily, beaming up at you.  
"Good morning, hon." You giggled, kissing his lips sweetly. "Day off, today." You smiled warmly at each other, before moving to start the day.

Ryan: You woke up to a slightly scratch feeling on your cheek, and a warmth radiating from the light pressure on top of you. You felt soft, warm lips press against yours for a moment before leaving. Opening your eyes, you were met with Ryan's bright, blue eyes looking back at you.  
"Babe, it's not even 7..." You trailed off, looking at the clock after he moved to straddle your leg.  
"Which is all the more reason to start early, (Name). We have an entire day off, and nothing to do." His raised eyebrows and shit-eating grin told you that you were in for a long day. Which was not bad, necessarily.

Gavin: You woke up to Gavin's (your favorite) scent filling your nose and soft lips on your neck. Waking up further, you tangled your legs with his and wrapped your arms around his neck, grinning happily.  
"Mornin' love." Gavin sang out, kissing your nose.  
"Morning, Gav..." You whispered into the crook of his neck after moving your head to rest there. Tightening your grip on his shoulders, you added, "Babe? Could we just stay like this?"

Michael: The strong scent of coffee caused you to stir awake. When you blinked your eyes open, you saw your curly haired boyfriend sitting in front of you with a mug.  
"Here..." He looked away awkwardly, scrunching up his face. You smiled and laughed at his sudden shyness.  
"Morning. Thanks, hon." You said before sipping at the hot beverage. "Love you."

Ray: You woke up with a start, confused as to why you were on the floor, and why your back hurt. Blinking up at the ceiling, you realized that Ray had pushed you off the bed. Getting up, you smiled and launched yourself on him, causing him to yelp.  
"What the hell!?" Ray's eyes went wide as he stared at you.  
"Morning. Fell off the bed." You explained, looking down at him.  
"Well, sorry... But I need to have the upper hand." He smirked devilishly and began to attack your sides with tickles, smiling when you would shriek with laughter. "Love ya, babe."


	2. Goodnight Kisses

Geoff: "What if life isn't real life? Like, what if this doesn't exist, it's just a figment of your imagination, and things like electrons don't exist."  
"(Name), shut up and go to sleep. You sound like Gavin right now." Geoff muttered sleepily, throwing his arm across your chest.  
"But-" You were cut off by a rough kiss and a grumbled 'Go to sleep.' "Fine."

Jack: It was nights like this that you loved. It was raining, giving the room a soothing ambiance as you snuggled up to your lion. Your body was practically on top of his, your face buried in the crook of his shoulder, his beard tickling your face, and your legs tangled with his. Your breathing slowed as you drifted off, the last thing you remember being Jack turning his head to kiss the top of your head.

Ryan: It had been a long day of recording Minecraft, Go!, VS, and a podcast, and you were finally home. Deciding on just having a slice of the Home Slice you brought home, and hopping in the shower, you quickly went about the house. Going back to Ryan on the couch, you sat in his lap.  
"Hey babe, you ok with watching Final Destination?" You nodded sleepily, leaning back against him. Before you knew it, you were in bed, drifting in and out of sleep.  
"Wha-"  
"Nothing, just go to bed." Ryan said lovingly before wrapping you in his arms and kissing your shoulder.

Gavin: Hotel beds were the absolute worst. They were impossible to sleep in, which is why you and Gavin had adopted a system years ago of tiring yourselves out before bed.  
Hey, it worked, and it felt pretty amazing. You rolled to face him, throwing a leg over his waist and wrapping an arm around his torso.  
"Goodnight love..." Gavin's voice lulled you into a deep sleep, but not before kissing you on the nose and smiling.

Michael: You had just laid down, snuggling into the warmth that was Michael. He wrapped his arm around you, spooning you from behind.  
"You need to go 'n sleep earlier, dumb ass... It's bad for you to not sleep." He mumbled sleepily, kissing your shoulder lovingly. You giggled, turning your head to kiss his freckled cheeks.

Ray: Late night gaming always led to uncomfortable sleeping on the couch. Ray had rolled off the couch at some point, but your hands remained linked. After briefly waking up to remove both of your glasses, Ray kissed your hand, then your lips. You woke up to him coming back with pillows and blankets, followed by him lying on the floor and lacing his fingers with yours once more, now snuggled up.


End file.
